California Love
by El Chacal
Summary: A former SAA finds his way to his true calling in the SOA. Two Prospects rise up in their respective MCs on opposite sides of the country. Please be kind to review but leave no spam.
1. Chapter 1

California Love

A/n: This is an AU for my character, Emilio Cortez a.k.a. Coyote. Instead of meeting Angela Greco, he met Lorena Perez a.k.a. Cricket and they fell in love. The Prospect-Sweet butt Race is my creation. It also shows how Sam 'Sharky' Voorhees found his calling as the Club Chaplain for the Sons of Anarchy MC. This story is written in collaboration with TellatrixForever.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my imagination. Please do not sue me. I'm not making any profit from this. Thank you.

* * *

To say Trey Kendricks was a hard man would be a gross understatement. A native of Tallahassee, Florida, he had served two tours of duty in the Vietnam War while with the US Army, during which he had been in 3 fire-fights, one of which had cost him his best friend.

Retiring as a Sergeant, Trey returned home to Florida where he had worked in an alligator farm for 12 years until the day John Teller came to Florida and appointed him President of the Tallahasse charter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.

Since that day, he had gone through Hell's Half-Acre and had survived many times over. In that time, he learned how to mend wounds of all kinds.

Bullet wounds were easy to dress, stab wounds would get stitches and heated metal did wonders for cauterizations.

Yet with all that knowledge at his disposal and everything he survived, there was nothing in medicine or in the club's history that could fix a broken heart or purge grief.

Standing in front of him was his bereaved Sergeant At Arms, Sam 'Sharky' Voorhees, who had just laid down his SAA patch on the table next to the transfer papers. Tragedy struck him and his family hard. It was tough to see Sam use what strength he had left in him to hold him and his kids together.

"Is this what you really want, Sam?" Trey asked.

Sam nodded briskly. "I have to leave here. There's too much and nothing left."

"Where are you going to go from here?"

"Up north. I'll see how Spider and his Yankee New York SoA charter runs. I might even think about coming on board with 'em."

A knock on the door caught the attention of both men. Standing at the open door was the Secretary of SAMHASE and Sharky's best friend, Vincent 'Ironman' Valentine. "Hey, Sam. I heard what you were doing. That's why I'm here."

"Vince, if you're about to talk me out of this, save your breath."

"I ain't here to talk you out of anything. I just talked with the old man up in New York. Paul gave his OK."

"Aw, kick me twice in the ass with steel toed boots. You too, Ironman?" Trey asked incredulously. "What brought this on?"

"I ain't going to see a brother of mine ride out all alone. The alternative just don't sit right with me, that's all." Handing his transfer papers to his President, Vince pulled out a switchblade from his pocket and cut the Secretary patch from his cut. "Whether by the Corps or the Club, we're brothers, Sharky."

Seeing the Secretary patch lying next to the SAA patch, Sam and Vince embraced each other as brothers in arms as Trey authorized the transfer papers.

Having sponsored both men, it broke Trey's heart to see them leave. All the same, he knew it was probably for the best. Vince was in many ways Sam's best friend and brother from another mother. On top of that, both Trey and Vince knew that if it weren't for Sam's kids and the club, the former USMC captain would have taken the one-way walk into the woods with a bottle of Moonshine, a good book and a loaded gun.

The next night, the transfers were authorized and passed by majority vote.

Sam and Vince, along with Sally and Jake Voorhees, who they talked into moving with them up north, arrived in New York the next day.

* * *

Jake and Sally walked alongside their father and unofficial uncle into the SAMYORK clubhouse where they were greeted by all the patched members of the New York Crew.

Sam and Vince were met with handshakes and backslaps while Spider's Ol' Lady, Amanda, took Jake and Sally away from the horde of Sons and sweet butts to help get them set up in the Big Apple.

It was not long before Sam and Vince were met by the Israeli Sergeant at Arms, Akim 'The Caveman' Belkin. "Shalom, Sharky."

"Shalom, Caveman." Sam said. Akim noticed Vince and said, "Ah, the wolf of wolves has arrived."

"It's good to see you too, Akim." Vince said as he embraced Belkin warmly. Looking back to Sam, Akim's mood changed immediately.

"I was told by TK what happened. You and your children have my condolences."

"Thank you."

"The old man is in chapel waiting for us." Akim said.

"Lead the way." Sam said as he and Vince followed Belkin into the SAMYORK chapel.

Walking inside, Sam and Vince saw Albino, Hep Cat, Flynn sitting at the table with President Paul 'Spider' Rango at the head of the table. Akim walked over to the safe and fished out two sets of patches before taking his seat at Spider's right hand.

Former USMC Major turned SAMYORK President Paul 'SPIDER' Rango rose from his chair and greeted the former USMC Captain and Gunnery Sergeant. "It's been too long and I wish we could have come together under better circumstances. Anything your kids need or if there is anything you need, SAMYORK and I are ready to serve."

"Thank you, Spider." Sam said as he looked to Hep Cat and Flynn. "I needed a change. Had to get away. Thanks for putting the transfer in quick for me."

"No sweat, Sharky." SAMYORK Secretary Hep Cat said without any hesitation. "Through hard times and better ones, we look out for each other."

"Your kids outside, Sharky?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah. They are outside and I could still kick your ass if you tried to brush up against Sally even to just flirt."

"I might be perpetually horny but I make it a policy not to brush up on women whose daddy could rip me up worse than a great white shark." Flynn said, sincerely and in good humor.

"Good. I'd hate to have to rip your head off and mount it with my trophies." replied Sam, taking a sip of his prized moonshine from his flask.

"How are your kids handling what happened?" Spider asked, getting up from his chair. He walked over to the blinds of the one way window. Looking through it, he saw Jake talking with Frankie Diamonds while Sally was being served by a Prospect named Emilio. So far, no one had been able to find him a proper nickname, not even Akim knew what to name him.

Sam looked through the window while standing next to Spider. "I think they're still processing it. Jake hasn't really said a word since it happened. Sally's the same way."

Spider turned to the younger men and said, "We voted a few hours before you boys arrived. It was unanimous. Welcome to SAMYORK, boys."

"Thanks for bringing us on." Vince said as he shook hands with Frank 'Albino' Nerta, the VP of the New York Charter.

"It's not often that we get Sons that were brought up by the likes of TK. My cousin, Patricia, she's outside with the details about where you two are going to be calling home." Albino said before a loud knock on the door caught everyone's attention. Spider opened it to find Frankie Diamonds and Jake Voorhees on the other side. "Come in, Frankie. Bring the kid in with you."

Frankie Diamonds walked into the chapel with Sam's only son, Jake, next to him. "Sharky, I had a talk with your boy. I figured that you would want to hear it straight from him."

Sam looked to Jake and asked, "What's going on, Jake?"

"Sally and I had a life in Tally, Pop. We also had a mom. Now we're up in New York, far away from everything we had and Ma is gone. I don't blame you for what happened to Ma."

"Alright. You don't blame me. So why do I have a feeling that this conversation is going to take a hard left turn?" Sam asked, with concern evident in his voice.

"I want a life that the club and you can not take away. A life that's mine to live. At the same time, I'm carrying on the family tradition."

Sam instantly caught on. "Are you doing this for the right reasons?"

"Didn't Great Grandpa fight in World War 2 and Korea for the right reasons? Didn't Grandpa go to Vietnam for the right reason? Didn't you serve in Desert Storm for the right reason? I want to be able to have a life that's mine and one where I'm strong enough to defend it along with those I love."

Spider looked at Jake and growled, "Kid, say it. We all have a good idea of where your driving to."

Jake looked at the former USMC Major and said, "Major Rango, sir, I want to join the Marines."

"You talk a fine game, kid, but that's not what makes you a Marine or a man fit to carry the Voorhees name in the Corps." Spider said. "If you are serious about this decision and are prepared to see it through all the way, I'll find that out right here and now."

"Spider, what are you up to?" Sam asked as he pulled Akim to the side and spoke silently with him before the SAMYORK SAA left the chapel. When the Israeli returned, he had his fourth Prospect in tow.

"Jake, this is Emilio, a Prospect for the New York Crew." Spider said, making the introductions. "For one week, he will be relieved of his duties as a Prospect so he can go for combat and arms training with his sponsor. While he's in training, the Prospect duties shall fall onto you. That means for seven days, your lily white ass belongs to me. When I say jump, you jump. When I tell you to sing, you ask for what I'm in the mood to listen to. If I tell you to fetch me a pastrami sandwich from the Lower East Side on foot and get it to me before it cools, you better hot foot it over the East River, haul ass downtown and get me that damn pastrami sandwich as if your life depended on it. Most of all, you can't go running to Daddy if you don't like the way I tell you what's got to be done. Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir." Jake said without hesitation.

Looking to the Hispanic Prospect who looked to be about the same age as him, Jake asked, "Is it worth it?"

"Being a Marine or a Prospect? I don't have an answer for either. The only way to know if it's worth it is to get eyeball deep in it." Emilio replied.

"How will you know if it's worth it?"

"Ask me in a year. Whether I get patched in or not, I'll have an answer then."

* * *

On the other side of the country, Fernando 'Padrino' Morales sat with members of his Bakersfield-based MC known as the Hell Cats.

Daniel 'Payaso' Santiago and Sabrina 'Sonora' Coalman, his Vice President and Sergeant At Arms respectively, along with former street gang enforcer turned Hell Cat Dominick 'Mondo' Blaine gathered together with their Fearless Leader for a celebratory drink after successfully distributing merchandise brought in from Israel via Padrino's contacts within the Holy City.

"How's your Prospect coming along, Payaso?" asked Padrino while he and his fellow Hell Cats sipped their drinks at the bar.

"She's been coming along good. Sonora has been teaching her boxing and battlefield tactics and I'm showing her some martial arts along with some gun skills I picked up along the way." replied Payaso. Sonora said nothing as she looked at the 20 year old woman who was a little over half her way through the two years it took to become a member of the Hell Cats MC.

The woman in question happened to be sweeping the floors on the other side of the clubhouse.

"Has she been doing her tasks like she's supposed to?" asked Mondo.

"Yep. When the time comes, she'll be a great Hell Cat. What about ya'll?"

"She is still new to our life. We'll have to see how she comes up in the club." replied Sonora before she downed her tequila in one shot. "Payaso, if you have anything planned for your Prospect tonight, you will have to wait."

With that, Sonora walked over to Lorena, cupping her face and pulling her into a deep tongue kiss before dragging her off to a Dorm Room.

Having seen what happened, Esteban Tortuga, the Hell Cats Elder and former HCMC President, approached Padrino and the other two Hell Cats. "I see Sonora is feeling extra frisky tonight. How is it that your Prospect is getting more action from Sonora than from you, Payaso?"

"Pussy blocking Sonora is not good for my health, Tortuga. I learned that lesson quick." Payaso said as the elderly man joined them with his double shot of tequila. "What do you think of my Prospect, Tortuga? Long shot or a shoe in?"

"That's not a mystery to me. I'm sure that she might be a great addition to the club. I'm wondering though what the lot of you are going to do when she falls for someone and becomes an Old Lady."

This caused Mondo to spit out his drink in surprise. "I doubt that'll ever happen, ET. I have seen her on any given day and I can't see her being one."

"I got 50 bucks that say you're wrong, Mondo." said Spirit as she walked over to their table.

"Are you looking for something to bet on or do you really think that it's possible, Maria?" Tortuga said as Maria 'Spirit' Coalman sat on the older man's lap.

"You've always had an eye for long shots, Tortuga. You have a way of making them pay off. I know." Spirit said to her sponsor as she kissed him on the cheek. Long ago, Tortuga took a chance by sponsoring her when everyone else thought she was too unstable and unhinged like her SAA sister.

"Where's Sonora?" Spirit asked.

"Fucking Payaso's Prospect in a dorm room down the hall." replied Mondo nonchalantly.

Upon hearing that, Spirit leaned towards Tortuga and whispered something in his ear. "Behind the bar, bottom shelf. I left a good stash of it behind the Jack Daniels and the Johnnie Walker."

"Thanks, Tortuga." Spirit said as she walked over to the bar, looked exactly where Tortuga instructed and found two bottles of top quality tequila. Taking a bottle and two glasses, Spirit walked off to join her sister and the Prospect.

* * *

A/n: This is the start of what will be a great story. I want to thank TellatrixForever who has collaborated with me on numerous stories in the past, including this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**December 1999**

It was a hour before the big Hell Cats Holiday Celebration. Everything was prepared and ready but before anything could happen, the club gathered for church. Prospects would usually be left outside to oversee everything for the party but circumstances made it so that Lorena was called to sit in at church.

Everything was business as usual until Padrino brought up a message brought in from Vegas.

"Got some breaking news that just came in from Vegas and it concerns the Prospect with us in church today." Padrino started as he looked right at Lorena. "Members from our Nomad charter saw the Verdugos MC in Vegas was patched over a few days ago."

"Who patched them over?" asked Lorena in surprise.

"Another MC. Mid-level like us. Sons of Anarchy. They wanted to expand their Vegas Charter. Anyone heard of them?"

"I have." replied a voice from the top left corner of the room, behind Padrino. Everyone turned to see Katherine 'Kitty' Thomas, the Fearless Leader of their Nomad Charter, leaning against the wall.

"How do you know them?" asked Mondo.

"My brother happens to be Rane Quinn Thomas, the President and founder of their Nomad Charter. Since we keep in contact, it's natural that I would know about them, Mondo." Kitty replied briskly, staring at the former street gang enforcer with icy, green eyes that seemed to lack a heart or conscience.

Those same eyes then turned to Lorena. Kitty spoke softly, "Your father happily accepted the Patch-Over by his own free choice. Given his experience in leadership within an MC and his tenure with the Verdugos MC, they made him Vice President of SAMVEN. Do you have anything to say, Prospect?"

"It's a shame that the Verdugos were patched over but I'm happy for my father. Even if it's with the Sons of Anarchy, he earned the VP patch." Lorena said, thinking of her newly christened VP of a father, Eduardo Perez. "How many charters do they have?"

"From what I gather, they got about over 35 chapters world wide. Currently, I think my brother is up at the NYC Charter." Kitty answered.

"Where is their mother charter set up in?" Sonora asked.

"A small town in Northern California called Charming." Kitty answered. "Before you ask, they don't call it the Charming charter. It's often referred to as SAMCRO or The Redwood Original. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity. I want to know who is around us at any given day and who we need to keep an eye on."

"Do you view the Sons of Anarchy as a threat or an enemy?" Kitty asked.

"Past experiences have left me thinking of outside MCs as a bit of either or both."

* * *

Two months had passed since Jake made the big announcement of joining the Marines. Sally was not overly excited to see her brother go but she supported his decision. A week after he left, she broke the news to her father that she was going to study criminal law to become a defense lawyer.

With the holidays coming up, she decided to head up to Long Island since her father and uncle Vince were set up with Catherine Annora-Nelly, the daughter of SAMYORK member Frankie Diamonds.

Knocking on the door, Sally was met by the petite Italian woman who hugged her warmly. "Sally, it's been a long time. Are you here to see your pop?"

"Yeah. I'm sure he's out somewhere with uncle Vince, unless he's buried in a skirt over the age of 18."

Catherine laughed. "That sounds like Iron Man Valentine. They are out in the back building a boat with Johnny."

Sally walked out back, and like Catherine had said, Sam, Johnny and Vince were working on a hand-made wooden boat. Not surprisingly, there were no power-tools in sight. As she was approaching them, Sam saw her approaching and almost immediately, the three men halted their work to acknowledge her arrival.

"Hey, Dad. Uncle Vince." she said quietly.

"Sally. It's good to see ya, kid." Vince said as he gave her a warm hug while Johnny went to fetch several beers from the icebox in the shed. After Vince let her go from his arms, Sally walked up to her father, kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "What do you plan on naming her when you're done?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet. When she's done, I think I'll know what to call her. Right now, she is what I call a work in progress."

Sitting down at a bench, Sam and Sally looked at each other for a while before she said, "I haven't talked much about what happened with Mom since it happened. Jake and I don't blame you for any of it. We were all in a bad spot at the time."

"Not a day or night goes by that I don't think of your mother and all the things she gave me while we were together. The greatest things she ever gave me was you and Jake. The two of you are all I have left of her."

"My Da told me that I was the best gift my Ma ever gave 'im. Then my sister was born. I came in a close second but they never loved me any less." Johnny said with his Irish sense of humor as he handed Sam a Guinness and another to Sally before walking away to go talk with Vince. Other than his skill with knives and butchery, Johnny Nelly knew how to properly pour a Guinness dry stout.

"You look like you got something on your mind, Sally. What's going on?" asked Sam, sipping his glass.

"Grandpa joined the Marines and then joined the Daytona Spartans MC. You joined the Marines and joined the Sons. Did you do it because he did or was it your choice?"

Sam had a good idea where this conversation was going but didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

"I joined because I needed that brotherhood and unity that I thought could only be found in the Corps. After Desert Storm, the adrenaline rush and the need for action is not something that goes away in time."

Taking another sip from his glass, Sam looked at Sally and asked, "Are you worried about Jake?"

"The World Wars, the Korean war, 'Nam and Desert Storm might be in the past but who is to say that Jake won't get put in the thick of it and come back with that same itch for action like you, Grandpa and Great Grandpa?"

"Sally, if he does decide to Prospect with the Sons or another MC, Vince and I will give him a real look of what it means to be a member of an MC." he replied earnestly.

"You're going to try and scare him straight?"

Sam chuckled at her analogy of what he was trying to get across. "I guess that's one way of looking at it. Sally, I won't force my Son to Prospect or choose this life. Hell, if that day ever comes, you can be present when me and Vince have that talk with him. I promise you that. Is that why you chose to take up criminal law?"

"I have my ways of looking out for the family." Sally replied. For a moment, all seemed right.

Then Sam waved Vince over. Once the former SAMHASE Secretary arrived, Sam looked to Sally briefly before turning to his brother in arms who nodded in some sort of silent confirmation. "What's going on with you two? Do you guys run on ESP?"

Sam looked at the Guinness dry stouts in their hands and said, "We are definitely going to need these after what I'm about to tell you."

"What is it, Pop?" Sally asked.

"Quinn gave your dad an offer. There's a lot of Sons out there that sometimes need more than what the club can offer. Someone they can talk to without fear of ending up in jail or worse."

"What is it? Like some sort of MC shrink?"

"No. Actually, I was asked to go Nomad and become the Club Chaplin for the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club."

"A Harley-riding, gun-toting, trigger happy preacher in a cut?" Sally asked in both amusement and surprise. She never imagined that her USMC Captain father would become a Chaplin for an outlaw MC. Turning to Vince, Sally said, "There is no way that you're letting my pop ride out alone."

"Damn straight, kid. That's why I told Quinn that, if Sam's going Nomad, I am too."

"Thanks, uncle Vince." Sally said. Looking at her father, she said, "Jake is a Marine in training, I'm studying to be a lawyer and you are about to become the first Club Chaplin in SOA history." Raising her stout, Sally said, "To the Voorhees family and the Sons of Anarchy. Long may the both of us reign."

Sam thought for a moment before raising his own glass. "To all those who've ever been down range. To all MC's of the past, present and future."

Vince then came over and raised his own glass. "To us and those like us."

* * *

A/n: In chapter 3, two Prospects are up for the final vote that determines their fates.


	3. Chapter 3

California Love chapter 3

* * *

Lorena Perez let out a breath of air as she was lifting weights in the gym out in the back patio of the Hell Cats Clubhouse. Two years of Prospecting had led up to this one moment.

The waiting was the most difficult part for her. There were only a handful of women that were able to become more than just arm candy, pass arounds, sweet butts or Old Ladies.

There were only a few who became patched members.

Ten minutes into the wait, Lorena could not take it anymore. She went outside and started working out intensely. A half hour later, feeling her body burn with exertion and the rush of knowing her body would grow stronger, Lorena looked at the time and took a quick shower to wash off the stink and sweat.

She got back to the Rec Room just in time for her sponsor and National VP of the Hell Cats MC, Daniel 'Payaso' Santiago, walk out of the chapel, look her in the eye and said, "Do you have the jack?"

Lorena dug into her pocket and pulled out the 75 bucks. "Let's get this done."

Pocketing the cash, Payaso led her into the Chapel to be greeted by the charter.

* * *

Emilio Cortez lifted himself as far above the bar as he could. He lost count on how many pull ups he did. All there was in his mind was the burn and the adrenaline.

Setting himself down slow enough to not fall and break anything, he took a quick shower, cleaned up, got dressed, put an extra shine on his shoes and made sure his cut was on right. Early on in his Prospect year, The Caveman taught him that if he was to be a Son, he must respect his appearance as he not only represents himself but the club as a whole. If one could not wear a Prospect cut with respect, one had no business wearing a patched cut.

He had no family members who had anything to do with the MC life but Emilio still loved the idea of brotherhood and riding free.

Through his Prospect year, he knew every drink any Son in New York enjoyed and made it good enough to prevent being hazed by them.

Now he was sat in the Rec Room, staring at the doors of the SAMYORK chapel, waiting for the decision would change his life forever.

Though the sound was low, it was almost deafening to Emilio when the doors opened and his sponsor, Akim 'The Caveman' Belkin, the Sergeant at Arms of SAMYORK, emerged.

Quicker than a hiccup, Emilio was on his feet, standing upright like a pole and at attention, his eyes never wavering from the Israeli for one minute. "Do you have the legal tender?"

Emilio nodded as he took out his roll of cash and took 75 dollars in hand before putting the roll back in his pocket. Frankie Diamonds taught him a while ago to keep his cash in a roll with the green print on the outside.

"It's time. Come with me. They are waiting for us."

* * *

Padrino stood there in front of her with Payaso and Sonora at his sides while all the other patched members stood in a circle around the chapel, looking at her.

"Lorena Perez, this life is not for the faint of heart and not for those who do not understand what it means to do what we do. We live in a manner beyond what society deems legal and, in their eyes, proper. We forge our own path and it is in our unity and solidarity that we find our way." Payaso said, looking at his Prospect with an even stare.

"When I first met you, Lorena, for a moment, I thought I saw something in you. That usually doesn't happen. It's tough to make it through the Prospect years for anyone. I make it a point to not make it easy even for Prospects sponsored by other members. You had every chance to bow out and you stayed on. That says a lot to me." Sonora said, looking at Lorena with an unreadable gaze.

Lorena finally looked up to the 'Fearless Leader' of the Hell Cats who looked at her and said, "Do you still want this? If you don't, turn around, walk out that door and don't look back once. Otherwise, take the oath and swear your loyalty to the club now before the men and women here. The choice is yours."

Lorena watched as Padrino took a full patched cut in his hands and held it in both hands. The sight of the cat's head staring up at her with a toothy grin and veins in it's eyes almost dared her to walk away.

Instead, she put her hand on the cut and said, "I swear to honor the club and to stand by my brothers and sisters in arms even in the face of death. Never will I associate or have anything to do with enemies of the club and I am not a rat."

Payaso walked up to Lorena and said, "This is my last order to you as your sponsor, Lorena. Give me your cut."

Without hesitation, Lorena gave Payaso her Prospect cut. Padrino directed Lorena to lift her arms so he could put the patched cut on her back. Once it was in place, Lorena turned to face the President who said, "Today, you are born into the club. As this is your birthday as a Hell Cat, this is my gift to you."

Mondo walked up to Padrino with a case in hand. Opening it, Padrino reached in and took out a black/silver 9mm BUL Cherokee along with the holster for it. "Bienvenido a la familia...Cricket." Padrino said as he embraced Cricket to the applause of everyone gathered.

Lorena smiled at the sound of her road name in her ears and the feel of the BUL Cherokee in her hand. The party was well underway with music, drinks, dancing and PDAs of every kind.

* * *

Emilio looked around the room. Every man there had earned their cuts and proven their worth more times than he could fathom. Akim stood at the right hand of President Paul Rango a.k.a. Spider while Frank Nerta a.k.a. Albino, the VP of SAMYORK and Spider's nephew, stood at his left.

For a while, there was deafening silence. No one said anything until Paul spoke.

"The life that we live is a life that you can not find within society's spectrum of proper behavior. To the rest of the world, we are outlaws, scofflaws and criminals."

"So why would a straight laced kid like you want to go through a year of Prospecting to join us?" Albino asked directly.

"I pulled one of your Nomad SOA members out of a tight spot. I saw the cut on his back and still opted to help him because I believed in the Sons and what they stood for. I always loved riding a Harley as I love the city of New York. I could have walked away, opted for just being happy to ride by myself. Problem is that it just didn't seem right anymore. I stood my ground when I was first brought in and given my Prospect cut. I did not turn tail throughout my Prospect year. Most of all, I have not turned around to even look at the door behind me."

"We are not hardened criminals as the public would believe. Most of the time, we ride on motorcycles and get things done. That is all. However, danger abounds and we must defend not only ourselves but our loved ones as well."

"You will see many things in this club, both good and bad. Whatever you see and hear, you can not talk about them to outsiders and enemies of the Sons. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Emilio said without hesitation.

"The vote has been cast. It was unanimous." Spider said before looking to Akim and nodding a silent instruction to him.

Akim approached Emilio and said, "My final order to you as your sponsor is for you to hand over your Prospect cut."

Emilio wasted no time in handing Akim the Prospect cut. Akim walked back to Spider and handed him a card from his pocket. Spider read it and nodded in approval.

"At this moment, I call upon our Club Chaplin to step forward." Spider said.

Sharky stepped forward with the full patched cut in his hands. Handing it to Akim, Sharky turned to Emilio, extracted his bible from his cut's inner pocket and said, "Place your right hand on the bible and raise your left."

Emilio followed his instructions as stated by Sharky, who then proceeded to perform the inaugural swearing in of a Son into the club. "Emilio Cortez, you are the first to every be sworn in as a Son. Do you solemnly swear to wear this cut with honor and respect, to stand by your brothers even in the face of certain death, to protect them and theirs as though they were your own and to never associate with or converse with enemies of the Sons from now until the day of your death, so help you God?"

"I do."

"Then by the admission you have just made now, the unanimous vote cast by the men gathered here and by the power vested in me by Presidents Spider, Quinn and Clay, you have been born into the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. To christen your entry into the club, your former sponsor has two gifts to give you now. Caveman?"

After Akim put the fully patched cut onto Coyote's back, the Israeli walked to the safe, opened it and took out a large parcel from within. Walking to the table, the Sergeant At Arms reached into the parcel and extracted a pair of vivid black Colt M1911A1 .45 ACP semi-automatic pistols, shoulder holsters and a custom bowie knife with attachable sheath.

"Welcome to the life of a Son, my brother in arms..." Akim paused, took a breath and spoke for the first time Emilio's road name.

"Coyote."

With that, Coyote embraced his mentor and former sponsor as all the Sons raised a shot glass and chanted the name of their newest member in celebration.

* * *

Tequila was drank and toasted with to the success and new lives of Cricket and Coyote in California and New York.

In one year, an internal scuffle and a gang attack would bring two clubs together, reunite siblings and bring together a Californian and a New Yorker.

* * *

A/n: How did this come out? The next chapter will probably be the spark that sets off the whole story. If it has entertained so far, please be kind to leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

California Love chapter 4

A/n: Now comes the first contact between the two clubs and where things really begin to go into motion.

* * *

July 2001

A year and several days had passed since Coyote became a Son. In that time, he had grown stronger, disciplined and proficient with his Colts. Akim helped teach him a simplified version of Krav Maga, which Coyote incorporated into his street fighting tactics. It was a great honor to be the first Son to be sworn in by the Club Chaplin, Nomad SOA member Sam 'Sharky' Voorhees, and yet Coyote did not brag or boast about it constantly.

Much to everyone's surprise, he did not drink himself silly or dive head first in between the thighs of any and every sweet butt who was more than willing to do that without a second thought. The only time he did call upon the girls to do something for him was to fetch his tequila and give him a full massage in his room. Several of the women remembered him from the Prospect Race he was in. Those were the ones who respected him the most for the decision he made when it was time to claim the prize. Not many demonstrated their commitment to the club the way he did so that put him in a class by himself.

Frankie Diamonds found Coyote throwing haymakers at the heavy bag in the gym. "Coyote, you're wanted in chapel. The old man has a job for you."

Without wasting a moment, Coyote removed the tape from his wrists and fists, dried off the sweat from his brow, put his cut on, took two gulps of water from a bottle nearby and headed straight to the SAMYORK chapel.

Knocking twice on the door, he waited until he heard Spider tell him to enter.

Coyote was both surprised and happy to see Sharky and Iron Man sat across from the table with their backs to the wall. Shaking hands with the older Sons, Coyote took his seat next to Vince and waited to hear from Spider.

"We have a lot going on here in the Big Apple. The Boston and Philadelphia charters are helping us branch out and establish charters in the boroughs surrounding Manhattan by sending surplus patches and prospects to bolster the ranks. However, there's some issues over on the West Coast that is severe enough for the National President to reach out to us."

Looking over to Coyote, Spider said, "Coyote, I'm sending you on a coast-to-coast ride. Mandatory. Low profile mission. Internal clash between SAMCRO's SAA and one of the other members of the Redwood Original got into it. Went so far south so fast that transfer papers were sent. They need Kozik's signature along with someone to bring him here to New York."

"And that's where I come in, President Spider. Am I right?" Coyote asked. Spider nodded in confirmation.

"They would have just sent it with the signature but when this happened, the SAA in question stormed out and they haven't seen him since. For practical and personal reasons, SAMCRO thinks that if and when the papers are signed, Tig, the SAMCRO SAA, should be present to witness it for himself. Sharky and Iron Man are going with you as back up and to make sure you don't get lost. Understood?"

"Yes, President Spider. Completely. I'm not exactly happy about leaving New York but I'm not saying No when I'm called on by the club. I will get packed and ready immediately."

"Then get to it and get back here when you are ready to ride out. Dismissed."

After Coyote left the chapel and closed the doors behind him, Sharky and Iron Man turned to Spider and said, "OK, he's gone. Are we going only as babysitters, Spider?"

"There was an incident in Bakersfield. Quinn's niece was beaten and almost killed. The girl's father was beaten to death. He's dead. Kitty Thomas is on the warpath and Quinn needs you guys to help hold his sister together."

"We'll ride out with Coyote the first chance we get." Sharky said as he and Iron Man left the chapel to prepare for the long ride. Though he tried to appear calm, Sharky was already worried that there was a woman out there who was as dangerous as Quinn but with less restraints in Bakersfield ready to tear up the entire state to find the ones who destroyed her family.

Aside from that, he knew without a doubt that he wanted to get his hands on whoever was sick enough to harm a little girl. It reminded him of an incident in Tallahassee back when he had been TK's SAA.

Some guy had nearly beaten up a kid of a member to death. Several members from the Tallahassee Charter had taken him out into the swamp, nailed his nuts to a stump, doused him and the stump in Gas and had given him a dull butter knife before setting him ablaze.

He and Vince made quick work in getting their bags packed and set up on their dark black Harley Davidson Street Glides. Each were fitted with batwing fairing and bore the Reaper on the gas tanks.

They were about to call Coyote to check on his ETA when the Son in question rode up to them on his dark black Harley Davidson Road King Classic with big 14" ape hangers and no fairing. Like their Street Glides, Coyote's motorcycle did not have one drop of chrome anywhere. The ape hangers were polished chrome and fitted with custom grips to provide a relief for his hands during long rides.

"I got my bags packed, my cut is on my back, I got plenty of ammo, my guns are in the holsters, the fluids in the engine have been checked, the air is up to par in the tires and I got a full tank of gas. I'm ready to ride."

"Well done, Coyote." Sharky said to the younger man sat upon his Road King Classic. "I'll take the lead. Vince is at my right. You're at my left. Do not break formation, don't speed up ahead of me but don't lag behind, stay close and we'll get you to California. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, Sharky." Coyote said.

After a prayer for a safe ride, the two Nomads and the New York Son rode through and out of New York.

* * *

Since the day she patched in as a Hell Cat and from the moment the gun was put in her hand, Cricket loved refining her gun skill at the firing range. Tortuga turned out to be the best teacher, to her at least, when it came to learning how to maintain and operate a gun properly.

Just as she was about to load another clip into her BUL Cherokee, she heard a sharp whistle.

Turning around to face the former HC President, Cricket heard him say, "You're wanted back at the clubhouse. Padrino needs to read you in on a development."

"Chapel?" Cricket asked. The nod of Tortuga's head said it all.

"The club is calling on me for a job?"

"Could be. I didn't get all the details but it involves the Sons of Anarchy. Three of them from up north arrived in Vegas last night and were spotted at the Vegas SOA clubhouse. Croak and Grouch are going to be read in on it too."

Cricket's ears perked at the statement. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Arriving in SAMVEN was a bit unnerving for Coyote. He had heard many stories about it.

SAMVEN was the first SOA charter that was founded by patching over several small time MCs together into one united charter way back in 1982.

In hindsight, SAMVEN had a habit of patching over a lot of small time MCs that started up in Vegas, including most recently the Verdugos MC, a club that had 3 charters on the West Coast, which had also been patched over by the Olympia, Washington Charter and the Reno, Nevada Charter. He didn't know if all of them would actually embrace the SOA Reaper.

Dismounting their Harleys in front of the SAMVEN clubhouse, the trio walked towards the entrance just in time for SAMVEN President Arthur Brandon open the door to greet them.

"Brothers, welcome to Vegas. Come in. We got the grills on fire with all kinds of eats and all the drinks to slake any thirst." Arthur said as he first shook hands with Sharky and Iron Man. "It's been a long time, Sam. Sorry for not being able to reach out to you years ago when I could have helped. You have my condolences, brother, for what happened to your Old Lady."

"No sweat, AB. Thanks for the condolences." Sharky replied.

"Speaking of women, I have a stable of young ladies ready to show you guys a good night while you're in town." Brandon said before he noticed the third and youngest member of the trio in front of him. "Who's the kid?"

"Arthur Brandon, this is Coyote, a New Patch from SAMYORK sent down on his first run." Vince said as he introduced the SAMVEN President to the New Patch from SAMYORK.

Coyote and Brandon shook hands. "How is it to be so far from the Big Apple, kid?"

"I miss home but I'm happy to be here, President Brandon." Coyote replied in spite of how he was still nervous about how many Sons in SAMVEN could be silently resenting the patch over.

"There's more to the country than just The City That Never Sleeps. Stick around, keep your eyes open and you might find something worth the trip."

Sharky, Iron Man and Coyote were led into the clubhouse where they were met with patched Sons, Prospects, sexy women and the thick smell of foods cooked on the big barbecue grill.

As they were about to pick out their food, they heard the unmistakable sounds of a fight going on, and went around the corner to find two men in the boxing ring, street brawling.

The one with the shaved head and various tattoos on his body, including the big Navy Trident on his back, hit hard against his scruffy, bearded opponent whose tattoos clearly spelled Kentucky native, including the Rebel Flag Tattoo and a banner beneath a noose that read 'Southern Justice' on his right bicep. The SOA Reaper tats on their left biceps solidified that they were Sons.

Though Sharky and Iron Man were enjoying the sights and sounds of everything around them, the former USMC Captain and Gunnery Sergeant also noticed Coyote getting nervous about being in SAMVEN. "Everything alright, Coyote?"

"The Sons in the New York Crew were Prospects before becoming patched members. From what I have heard about SAMVEN, I have no idea how many Sons here were members from the start or if they were members from outside MCs who just resigned themselves to wearing the Reaper on their backs."

"Coyote, I understand where you're coming from. Trust me. Brandon would have given every one of them the choice of either wearing the Reaper on their backs or riding out of the club entirely. Anyone who stood behind chose to of their own free will. You have nothing to fear from the Sons here in SAMVEN." Sharky said.

"Sharky's right, kid. The Sons down south are just as trustworthy as the Sons up north." A thick Cajun Drawl said. Sharky, Coyote and Iron Man turned to see the man with the shaved head standing there in front of them. "It's good to see you wearing the same cut as us, kid. Name's Hank McCoy, but everyone calls me Swamp Man."

"It's good to meet you, Swamp Man. Coyote." Coyote said as he shook hands with Swamp Man.

"Like Sharky said, you ain't gotta to be worried about any of the Sons here trying anything with you." The other man spoke. He had an accent that clearly had the distinction of Kentucky. "Name's Aaron Stevens, but you can call me Snake Doctor, proud Kentucky native, snake enthusiast and Nomad."

"How does it feel to be a Yankee in a room of Southern Rebels and rebels in general?" Snake Doctor asked as Coyote looked around at the Sons of SAMVEN and the environment around him.

"It's different than what I'm used to back in the Big Apple. It's familiar and yet I feel like a stranger." Coyote said as he looked around at the Sons of SAMVEN and at the four Nomad Sons in front of him.

"Well, I don't know about you all but I'm starved. Let's go grab some grub before they run out." Hank said, which led to the five of them headed off to where all the food was being cooked.

On their way to the barbecue grills, Coyote asked Sharky, "Are we crashing here tonight?"

"Yeah. They have rooms set for me, Vince and you. We're heading out to Charming at 7 sharp so get up at 6 for breakfast and to get ready."

While the four Nomads grabbed burgers and brews, Coyote got himself a cheese burger and two shots of Jose Cuervo Tequila. Though Iron Man, Swamp Man, Sharky and Snake Doctor seemed to want to stay up, Coyote opted to go hit the hay. "Since we're going to be getting up early, I ought to hit the hay now."

"If you want to, go for it. Ask VP Perez where you'll be staying."

After Coyote walked away and Sam was sure the New Yorker was out of earshot, he turned to Snake Doctor and Swamp Man and asked, "So what brings you guys out to the West Coast? You boys just passing through? Or you got an assignment?"

"Quinn reached out to Swamp Man and me. Someone took a shot at our President's sister and we're just the ones to find the bastard responsible for putting a toe tag on her husband." replied Aaron before taking a flask out of his cut and taking a sip. "I take it you both are down here for the same reason."

"That would be right, Hank." Vince said as Sam noticed the flask. "That Moonshine in there?"

"From a Kentucky still to my liver. I never go far from home without a full flask of it and I never leave Kentucky without a full jar."

Silence plagued the four men as they all sipped on a drink, while Aaron rubbed the burn marks on his neck. Sam broke the silence like a bull running through a fine china shop with claymore mines attached to its horns. "Aaron, I'm not one to judge another man by his ink but you must have have more balls than brains to show off the type of flash you got.", Sharky said in reference to the Southern Justice tattoo as well as a cross in a circle with a blood drop in the center on his right bicep.

"You noticed that, huh?"

"We all did." Taking a generous gulp of his Moonshine and swallowing it, Vince said, "My mother was an immigrant from Cuba. My father is from El Salvador. I'm very proud of my Hispanic Heritage. Yet you dare to sit here, sharing the same patch as us while baring the symbol of the hate inciting, mass murdering Ku Klux Klan. Running with those assholes is not something anyone would be proud of or boast about."

Aaron set down his flask and stared in Vince's general direction. It was clear as day that the Kentucky native was drunk as he responded to Vince's remark.

"Those tats ain't badges of honor. They're reminders."

"Of what?" asked Sam.

"A past I sure as shit ain't proud of and a lot of shit I did that I wish I could take back. I was young and stupid. Thought it was the thing to do back then. 11 years of my life that I'd change in a heartbeat. The one that I would not change for anything, the one tattoo that I do wear with pride, is this one." he slurred before showing his Army Ranger tat. "Hank knows all this. He helped me come to terms about what I did."

"Vince, long before he ran with those guys, Aaron served in the US Army as a Ranger in the 75th Ranger Regiment from '81 to '87. Right now, he's a Son just like you, me and Sam. By the way, Aaron chose to walk out on his own terms." Hank said, hoping to keep his brothers in arms from tearing each other to pieces, especially since the task they have been charged with by their President.

"So what did it take for you to leave them?" asked Vince, now curious.

"Nearly getting lynched does tend to change a man and I am a changed man whether you believe it or not." Aaron said with a grunt at the feel of the burn around his neck. "The Yankee Son from New York, why is he here? Quinn don't normally call on New Patches."

"He was called in on a different matter that just happened to be in the same state we're headed to." Vince said directly.

"Alright. He probably wasn't read in on what we will have to deal with in Cali." he replied, before asking to Vince, "Are we good? Or do we need to go a few rounds in the ring?"

Vince said nothing as he got up and walked away from the three Nomad Sons. "Is this going to be a problem for us, Sharky? We got things to do in Cali and Vince getting full of piss and vinegar isn't going to help." Hank said, watching Vince hit on two women several feet away from them as though the last few minutes never happened.

"I agree. We have a lot to do before we meet up with Quinn. Clay will want to know we're in town as well. Hank, keep Aaron in your sights and I'll do what I can to keep Vince in mine."

"That's all great for tonight. What about tomorrow, Sharky?" Aaron asked. "I'll see if I can get him to look at the Reaper on your back instead of the ink on your skin, Aaron."

* * *

In the first year of her membership as a Hell Cat, Cricket had been to church numerous times but more than not, she only had to listen on the issues at hand and pay her dues.

So it came to a surprise to her when Padrino charged her with her first run with him and Sonora to Charming so they could conduct the 'first contact' with the mother charter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.

Though Spirit incessantly insisted on riding out with her big sister, Padrino told the younger Coalman sister that she would be needed in Bakersfield to help oversee day-to-day business with Tortuga, Mondo and the others.

Cricket spent the rest of the day working out in the outdoor gym and working on her Harley so both she and her motorcycle would be ready for the ride out to Charming.

After getting a good workout in and with the assurance that her Harley was good for the ride to Charming the next day, Cricket took a shower and got ready for bed. Since Sonora and Spirit had basically moved in with her, she never slept alone.

As they lay in bed, Cricket remembered how Sonora and Spirit helped her celebrate her patching in as a Hell Cat. Though they had each bedded her, it was only when Cricket became one of them that they both took her at the same time. "You are growing stronger every day, Cricket." Sonora said as she kissed Cricket's biceps and pectoral muscles.

"I have to be to keep up with you and Spirit." Cricket said coyly as she kissed Spirit once and then Sonora. Though it was paradise for Cricket to feel Sonora and Spirit's naked bodies pressed up against her, she couldn't help but wonder about what was waiting for them in Charming.

"What is going to happen when we get to Charming?"

"Padrino and I are going to meet with the National President of the Sons to see where they stand and if they are going to be potential allies or enemies." Sonora replied.

"So why am I going up with you? I don't have anything against it. I'm just curious as to what I'm going to do there."

"Your father was a member of the Verdugos MC and now he's a VP in the Vegas SOA charter. I'm sure they would want to know who he has ties with and you might be the common ground that our club has with them." Sonora said as she kissed Cricket. "As a bonus, we might even get a chance to find out why three Sons from up north made the long ride out here." Sonora said, curious as to why Sons from the other side of the country would make the long trip. Was it a call to arms?

* * *

Having been informed on where he would be staying by VP Perez, Coyote quickly got the saddlebags from his Harley and got settled in the room. Before anything else, he made a quick sweep of the room before setting himself up. An alarm clock on the nightstand, a bottle of tequila on the other, his Bible next to the alarm clock, his cut hung properly on a hanger and both of his Colt pistols in his shoulder holsters.

Walking out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and having changed into the pair of pants he was going to wear the next day, Coyote said a prayer and went to bed.

The alarm woke him up at a quarter to 6 in the morning. Turning off the alarm clock, Coyote jumped into the shower, got cleaned up, got dressed, put on his holsters complete with Colt 45 pistols, put his cut on, packed up all his things quickly and left the room as clean as he found it.

With the saddlebags in hand, Coyote and walked out to where the rec room was littered with Sons on sofas, billiard tables and the bar. Several of them had sweet butts on top of them, lying next to them or on top of one another. "Somehow, I don't see you in the same position as any of them."

Coyote turned around to find Sharky standing behind him eating a donut. "There's some food in the kitchen. Grab what you can, get your things on your Harley. Vince and I will be out in a few minutes."

After grabbing what he could for breakfast, Coyote put his saddlebags on his Harley, put on his riding gloves and mounted his Harley, waiting for the older Sons to arrive. Five minutes later, Sharky and Iron Man emerged from the clubhouse with their saddlebags in hand.

"Ready, Coyote?" Sharky asked as he and Vince mounted their Street Glides.

"Ready when you are." Coyote said as he started up his Harley the same time Sharky and Iron Man started up theirs.

In no time, they were on their way.

* * *

A/n: In chapter 5, the big meeting in Charming between the Hell Cats & the Sons of Anarchy.


End file.
